


Mind-Over-Matter

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because ITV are annoying and took my show away, so I'm taking it mildly AU. </p><p>Steph's Landgirl takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind-Over-Matter

It starts simply. She needs a landgirl and this one is willing. Then, slowly the group grows, there are two she most sees, even though she can’t keep herself still long enough to think. The girls work together and cheer, the head landgirl smiles at her, once, then returns to work. 

Steph has never questioned herself deeply on who she is, who she was, who she might be. She had been married, she had been blessed with a son, that was all she knew. Theresa had been the first time she realized there could be something else. She had learnt to read slowly, and even now hated to read aloud. She had stumbled on the way home once, finding her arm caught in the head landgirl’s grip. 

“Steady boss.”

That smile again, even as the girl released her arm. She finds herself silent, staring at the girl’s back as she walks away, whistling. Her friend teases her, with words Steph doesn’t hear and the landgirl laughs, shoving her teasingly. 

The next time she sees the head landgirl, Patricia, Pat, a new Pat, younger, brighter, unashamedly rough and hard-working, she is reading, attempting to read, a new bill from her landlord. Even now she knows she is close to debt, close to losing the farm. Finally, the hand holding the letter drops and she sighs, wiping her forehead tiredly. 

“Problem boss?”

“No… just… bills.”

The landgirl surprises her then, snatching the letter away and reading it herself, half-laughing at the sum on the page. 

“I could bail you out boss…”

“How?”

“I’ve had money tucked away for a while…”

“I couldn’t ask…”

“So don’t. Let me handle this.”

Steph stares in silence, then nods. Pat smirks, whistling as she walks away. It’s the same tune as always. Familiar, cheerful, so distinctly Pat. Steph is only aware she’s staring when the other landgirl laughs. 

They carry on like that for a while, until, eventually, Stan junior gets himself in trouble. He is banned from working the land, taken away to work elsewhere and Pat is the only thing between Steph and the van. Strong hands push her back, then strong arms lock around her when she stumbles. She comes to rest with her head on Pat’s neck, weeping softly. 

“I know Steph, I know.”

Somewhere along the way, she’s become Steph and yet, as a warm hand comes to rest on her back, stroking slow, reassuring circles, she doesn’t mind. The others leave, Kaye, the girl’s friend, smiles slightly as she walks away, leaving them alone. 

“How can I…”

Steph’s words falter, her voice breaking and Pat sighs, speaking softly. 

“I can keep you and the farm afloat Steph… but I can’t save him. I’m sorry.”

Steph’s eyes meet hers then and Pat finds herself speechless. She had given all she could to keep Steph out of trouble, then, finally, Steph snaps, stress bringing angry words, her voice strained, Pat stays still, waits for Steph to fall silent. 

“I’m not leaving Steph…”

“Why?”

“I…”

Pat sighs, almost breathing a soft-voiced [i]‘shit’[/i] before speaking honestly. 

“Know this; I am addicted to you… [i]Steph[/i]…” 

Steph makes to speak, falling silent at the next words. 

“I have tasted your mind, and I cannot forget it’s flavour. You are too smart, too damn smart, to break. Your Stan will be home, one day, and he won’t forgive you, or me, for letting the farm run to ruin.” 

“My Stan?”

“Your son… your husband…”

Steph laughs softly then, shoving a letter into Pat’s hand. 

“I have no family now.”

Pat is silent, reads the letter then speaks softer still. 

“That’s…. It’s not true Steph.”

“My son is in London now… he will die there… my husband [b]died[/b]… how am I…. how is that not true?”

“Because you have me.”

“You?”

Steph turns then, anger and fear turning her eyes an icy blue, far beyond normal. Pat’s breath catches and, before she can say a word, she steps closer, questioning. 

“You?”

Pat snaps then, pulls Steph full closer, finally daring to claim what she wants. The kiss is not rough, as one would have expected from a landgirl, it is soft, sweet almost, and honest, hours and weeks, and months of longing slipping away before Pat pulls back. 

“Me.”

The word is soft, honest and she half-sighs before adding. 

“If not I can…. Go…”

“Don’t.”

The two are silent again, Steph’s grip light but tight on Pat’s wrist, before Steph adds a softer voiced plea. 

“Don’t… leave. I couldn’t…. I couldn’t stand it without you.”

Pat’s lips curl at the edges, a smile, slight but true. 

“Alright.”

“We can’t…”

“Nobody will know… besides us.”

Steph smiles then, finally relaxed. 

“Okay…”


End file.
